A Visit to Renseleus
by ogloria
Summary: Meliara and Vidanric deside to visit Danric's parents, and try to return a favor to Sartot while they are at it. This is my first fic!
1. Chapter 1

"How are you feeling?" the worry in Nee's voice was obvious. "You seem pale to me."

"I am fine!" replied Meliara. "If you ignore my annoyance with constant question on my health."

A few people tittered.

By now she was well into her pregnancy and seemed as if everyone surrounding was obsessed with her health. Which got very frustrating.

Nee and Bran, her sister-in-law and brother have decided to stay for the birth of their nephew and she was currently drinking tea with Nee and a bunch of other courties whose presence made Meliara feel uncomfortable.

"Have you seen Danric this morning?" inquired Nee.

"Actually, I haven't. I am not hungry, so why don't I look for him?" Mel quickly used the excuse to flee the company.

At first she wanted to go somewhere in the gardens of the castle, hopefully where there were no people to bother her, but Meliara decided the better of it. She indeed had not seen Danric since morning.

The king of Remalna was found on one of the many balconies of their apartment, reading a letter.

"Something interesting? I've been looking for you." Mel hugged her husband.

"Aren't you supposed to be enjoying the company of the ladies of the court?" he asked instead of replying.

"You try staying there for that long- they are constantly asking how I feel! It couldn't get more bothersome!"

"They mean well. Most of them at least," Vidanric entered the room adjacent to the balcony, "come here. About the letter, it is from my parents."

"Is everything all right?"

"Yes. They want to see the birth of their grandchild."

"Oh, so they are coming here?"

"Actually, they were thinking that we would go to Rensleaus. If your health allows it."

"Of course! I would love to go!"

"Because you want to prove that you are feeling fine or because you want to please my parents?"

"I want to go because I want to child to be born in his father's land!"

"Wonderful. So when are we taking of?"


	2. Chapter 2

Meliara found Danric's action other the trip to Rensleaus a little strange. He was obviously trying to get on the road as quickly as possible. It seemed to her that the trip was meant to be private, but Vidanric was inviting many people to come along with them, even those that Meliara barely knew.

When he asking him about it, he replied that wanted to finish everything before her health did worsen; that he knew that inevitably some people would come even if the trip was private and that that would offend some courtiers, so he was inviting them at random; and that the trip was about nothing except his parents seeing their child.

That did not comfort Meliara and neither did her friends' counsel. Both Bran and Nee said that everything was fine and that she should just trust Danric, Savona, who she also asked, suggested for her to figure out exactly what was bothering her and then confront Danric about it.

Not bothering to do the first part of his advice, but determined to try the second once more, Meliara dragged Russav to see Vidanric with her.

"I do not see what you find strange, so I am force to blame your suspicions on your condition." He quickly hissed at her while she was knocking on Danric's door. Mel did not have a chance to reply as her husband stepped out.

"Something wrong?" he seemed really tired.

"Not really, it's just that Russav and I find your behavior strange."

"My behavior?"

"She thinks that there is something strange behind the trip to Rensleaus."

Meliara was beginning to protest at that, but was interrupted by Danric

"That is not what I …"

"Really? Come in," he let them enter the room and shut the door. "Exactly what bothers you, Mel?"

"Well, you are planning everything so fast!"

"The roads are not fit for pregnant travelers, and I do not wish to find you on one when the time comes."

"But why are you inviting all of those people! I have never talked to half of them, and I do not like the other half!"

"Must you offend me so, the one who invited me? If you do not like me, you could have just told me! I promise to stay away from you, in order not to increase your displeasure!" The Duke of Savona continued twisting Meliara's words.

"You are the best court jester I know, Russav. But Danric, for example, why did you invite the Baron of Linoren? Or Count and Countess of Denas?"

"It really is nothing much. You do realize that with the death of Galdran, many courtiers expected to get something out of the new king. And many of those who sided with Galdran and not with the Marquise are afraid that they will be punished for their former loyalty. And some are just not happy with the changes."

"Are you implying there's another plot? Against us?

"Relax, it's not against us. Nor is it a plot. At least as far as I know. They somehow unhappy are just seeking someplace else where they can get what they want. "

"I don't see how this has anything to do with your grandparents!"

"Well, the closest place where they might be looking for opportunities they haven't found in Remalna is …" Russav barged in.

"Sartor?"

"And my parents have very close connections there. So they, or actually we, were hoping that if there is a plot against us, it would be more clear who's involved if there were more chances to observe those supposed to be in it. And if they had more chances to carry out their plans, and Rensleaus is the closest province to Sartor. And they want to see their grandchild." He added with a smile.

"Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"Vidanric could tell that you would get worried, start your own investigation, scare away all his suspects, and ruin everything."

"Russav, you are disliked here. I didn't tell you because I was worried about your health. This whole affair is really not important- just think about it as a return favor to Sartor, and not concerning us at all. "


End file.
